


#MyTwilightWingsEpisode

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Edit: Exactly Two (2) OCs, Episode: e07 Sora | Sky (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), Exactly one (1) OC, Gen, Headcanon, My Twilight Wings Episode, On Per Chapter, Pre-Canon, Unofficial Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: Like the title states, its my own little Twilight Wings Episodes! Set in my personal swsh canon, because we all had difference experiences with Galar and have our own headcanons and even our own main characters!Mine is based on my PC for my file and canon! Enjoy!This tag is open to one and all! I'll link a post explaining it in the notes!#MyTwilightWingsEpisodeChp 1: My Main OCChp 2: My Poison Type OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://pokemon-fangirl-myth.tumblr.com/post/625293254177570816/unofficial-not-event-writing-event

On the screen of a fire red Rotom phone hovering before its owner shows an article on Champion Leon’s latest battle for the end of the season. It reads about how Champion Leon made a grand entrance to the stadium on the wings of a Corviknight, with a young boy accompanying him. The boy is a lucky one, they say, for being able to watch the battle so close up. Leon even promised him to have a battle when the boy becomes a trainer.

“Hm?” A girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes looks away from her phone to spot a Taxi. She smirks, and yanks her phone out of the air and approaches the Cabbie, “Excuse me? Can you give me a lift?”

“Of course, where are you headed?”

“Postwick.”

* * *

Five minutes after they take off, the driver asks, “You don’t look to be from around here, are you a tourists or a trainer who hopes to get a shot at the League?”

“Trainer, though I’m not sure if I’m aiming for the Major League, might battle the Minor League though.”

“Would this be your first Gym Run?”

“No, but it will be the first time I actually go to the finals.”

“Never got that far?”

“Never wanted to in the first place.”

“Hm.”

Ten minutes later.

“So, what’s a kid like you got to do in Postwick? Its a quiet place, nothing much happening there. Though, Champion Leon was raised there. Do you want to learn more about him to see if you’d want to battle in the Major League?”

She smirks, mirth twinkling in her eyes, “Something like that.”

Halfway through their flight, she looks down and sees beautiful fields and waterfalls below her. A flock of Tranquill flying a ways away, a school of Magikarp and Feebas being lead by a Gyarados and Milotic, a hoard of Tauros charging through a field.

“Where are we?”

“Right above the Isle of Armour. You know, this place is owned by a previous Champion, and our current Champion once trained here too. Though, they’ve closed off from Galar a few years ago after too many close calls. Same thing with the Crown Tundra.”

“So, why are we flying over it?”

“We can fly over the Isle, but, unless circumstances require it, we can’t land there.”

“Mh...”

* * *

She watches the Cabbie fly off into the twilight sky as night befalls the world.

“Hey!” She turns to the voice calling her. Only to find Hop and Wooloo, “What took you so long?”

She smiles, tucking her hands into her pockets as she walks towards him, “Nothing much, I was just touring around Wyndon.”


	2. Poison Type OC

_ Dear Scot Wright, _

_ On behalf of Macro Cosmos, we offer you a special position for we have heard that you make the most effective poison and venom antidotes your university has ever seen. We require your skills and expertise on a recent project and a developing concept. _

_ We hope to sell your more effective antidotes in the Pokemarts as well as have it be used in the hospitals and Pokemon Centres. We also have a current predicament that requires your expertise. _

_ If you choose to accept, a majority of your trip, stay, and research here will be all expenses paid by us. You will also be invited to a plethora of events for this up and coming League Season, and several other events where you could expand your network. _

_ Sincerely, Vice President Oleana _

* * *

Scot walks past his Toxtricity clicking around his laptop, surrounded by the rest of his team before taking a step back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” His Pokemon startle and scatter at the sound of their trainer’s voice, a few of them bowing in shame. He tosses them some light glares before checking at what they were looking at, “I swear, if you guys were trying to buy more treats again—” He freezes, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Toxtricity takes a step forward to comfort his trainer before stopping and turning to Drapion,  _ “You do it.” _

_ “Why me? Shouldn’t it be you?” _

_ “You know how he feels about home! I would be the worse choice!” _

_ “Then why not Dusty or Swarm?!” _

Beedrill flutters forward indignantly,  _ “We’re legally not allowed in Galar, you twit. If we try to talk to him, he’ll probably not go so he doesn’t have to leave us behind.” _

_ “Lazzy? Toxa?” _

Salazzle and Toxapex look to each other before nodding,  _ “Yeah, no.” _

Drapion turns to Venusaur,  _ “Bloom?” _

Bloom sighs,  _ “Fine.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “You owe me for this, Sting.” _

* * *

Memories of kids running through a town left to rot, playing hide and seek in the many alleys and abandoned warehouses with many other nameless faces, lost to the sands of time in his memories of a lost childhood.

Except for one, a boy with black and white hair like a Zigzagoon, and pale green eyes that glow in the lowlight of their hometown.

As the other children in his memory fade as he gets older, the boy with the pretty green eyes stays a constant.

They talk about the Gym Leader of their home, Aspera, Scot’s mother. They talk about becoming trainers and battling her, and going to the Tournament and becoming Champions, bringings glory back to their town and reviving it and making everyone see how great Spikemuth is without Dynamax on their side.

They both get a Toxel from Aspera as a present for the start of their journey. Piers is eleven, Scot’s ten. Piers didn’t want to go without Scot and neither did he.

They meet many faces that Scot still remembers ~~because it's always plastered on everything Galar~~ because they’re the first friends in years that he believes won’t leave him or Piers like the others ~~in the end he left them, but that’s different~~.

Leon, an amazing and enthusiastic battler with a Charmander from his mum. Sonia, a smart and quiet girl with a Squirtle from her granny. Nessa the Hulbury girl with a natural affinity for water types, with two snappy Chewtle at her disposal. Raihan the foreigner with more experience than most of them despite being Piers’ age but can barely match Leon in a fair fight. Milo, like Leon, is from a humble farmer’s life with a gentle nature and demeanor like his grass types. Gordie the son of Gym Leader Melony but has a heavy preference of rock types that conflicts with his mother’s interests, Scot can’t relate, ~~until after the Champion Cup where his whole world was shattered~~. He loves poison types, he grew up around them so how could he prefer another type?

Scot remembers battling them, mostly losing. He can’t seem to beat any of them, even Piers! They usually have at least two Pokemon left by the time he’s defeated, that is if he’s luck, if he’s not then they have one or none of their Pokemon knocked out. Even Milo!

But Scot is nothing if not determined, he makes it to the Champion Cup and defeats all the others that made it there, until it's just him and his friends. He faces Piers first and... loses.

He was excepting it, he’s not going to lie. But what happened after—

* * *

A rumble shocks him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Bloom, what’s up?” She nudges his leg again before pointing her vine at the screen. Scot looks at the screen again before sighing heavily, “I don’t know girl. The offer sounds  _ amazing _ but going back to  _ Galar? _ I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.”

Bloom nods before walking back to the others,  _ “You can’t say I didn’t try.” _

Sting sighs, as Scot walks away,  _ “It was worth a shot. I was really hoping to introduce some Dusty and Swarm to the others, I miss them.” _

_ “I miss Sunny,” _ Toxtricity mumbles, circling up on the couch.

Scot enters his room and lies on his bed, staring into the blank ceiling as his Pokemon chatter on in the living room. He closes his eyes and drifts off to an empty sleep.

He dreams of large mountains, open fields, and thick forests. Of wide seas, clear streams, and raging rivers. He dreams of two kids, should be rookies for their age but the life they lived before hand gave them more and enough knowledge.

The girl is reckless and a little bit like him. Furious for something that’s not her parents’ fault ~~he knows this about his own but can’t help but blame them, but that’s okay~~. Determined to prove herself and become more than they ever imagined. She’s on her journey, but she rushes through everything in her path that isn’t the next battle or training.

They have numerous battles. She reminds him of Leon and Raihan with her battlestyle, calculating but flashy. A showman at heart with a battle style as skilled as the elites.

The boy is shy, but smart. With the same potential as the girl, but he wasn’t raised to be a battler or a performer. He’s the voice of reason to the girl’s antics, the calm to her storm, the moon to her sun. He’s there to ground her, that’s the reason he went on this journey. But Scot knows that it's also because he has a crush on her.

Scot won’t comment on it, it’s none of his business. But it is amusing to tease him.

He met them when he was on the cusps of turn seventeen, and they were just freshly ten. He never stays with them long, but a part of him can breathe a little easier when he sees them again and sees that they’re still breathing.

But then they disappear without a trace when they’re almost thirteen and for once in almost ten years, he feels concern for someone other than himself and his Pokemon.

* * *

Scot wakes up in a cold sweat, his room is dark and according to the clock near his bed it's 2am. He’s panting, trying to shake off the nightmare and the missing kids that he would even consider like family.

He grabs his phone and pulls up a contact that hasn’t messaged in a year, because he’s a fool that shouldn’t have gotten attached again.

**Scot:** You there, brat?

He puts his phone down, knowing no one will answer. But then his phone vibrates.

**Brat:** Ye, how you doin’ Scotty?

He stares at the message for a long time until his phone vibrates again.

**Brat:** Scot? You okay?

He blinks and wipes away the tears that were apparently streaming down his face.

**Scot:** Aren’t you suppose to be dead or something?

**Brat:** You want proof it's me? Fine

**Brat:** ilivedbitch.png

**Scot:** What the fuck when did you get back

**Brat:** Like, two months ago

**Scot:** aND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO MESSAGE ME IN THOSE TWO MONTHS AND WHY DIDN’T THE PRESS COVER IT?!?

**Brat:** i WAS KINDA BUSY TRYING TO MAKE SURE MY PARENTS DIDN’T HAVE IT BLOW UP ON THE NEWS WHILE ALSO TRYING TO EVADE THEIR SMOTHERING

Two minutes later.

**Scot:** ... So... how you been?

**Brat:** Alive, just had a weird as fuck year and honestly its too much tea for me to explain in a text

**Brat:** Mitchelle’s planning on staying with his dads in Alola for a while, helping around the foundation

**Brat:** I’m thinking about going to Galar

**Scot:** Why’re you tell me

**Brat:** I know you’re from Galar

**Scot:** And?

**Brat:** You have crippling parental issues too and it's time you confront it

**Scot:** Like you’ve “confronted” yours

**Brat:** Listen

**Scot:** Listening

Two minutes later.

**Scot:** Still listening

**Brat:** Fuck you

Scot sits there, catching up with her till early morning.

* * *

**One month later.**

_ Dear Ms. Oleana, _

_ I first must apologize for replying so late, but I do accept your offer if it's still open. I would be more than happy to work with Macro Cosmos and sell my antidotes to the common people. And I am curious to find out what this predicament you have is and I am more than happy to help. _

_ I do have a few questions about this agreement. I have a few Pokemon that I would like to bring with me that aren’t allowed in by the Galar-Aether Ecosystem Preservation Society, would I be the one doing the paperwork for it or will you? I do not mind doing it at all, especially since it's for my team. _

_ Where will I set up my base? Do I have access to certain files owned by the Aether foundation under Macro Cosmos? How much of a markup will my antidotes and such get? How much of the cut will go to me? Will you provide my formal wear to the events or must I get it myself? I apologize for asking so many questions, but I need to know more before I step into this blindly. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Toxicologist Scot Wright _

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second chapter, but for now I'm leaving it at one


End file.
